Convince
by Camomile Tea
Summary: There are times when Hinata believes she should say 'No' to Naruto - times such as this. Oh, but he doesn't give up that easily. - Drabble, with a lot of silliness and fluff. c:


**Warning:** Fluff alert! Beware of cavities - do not read when eating candies, or when you have a fierce dentist. *-*

**Summary: **_There are times when Hinata believes she should say 'No' to Naruto - times such as this. Oh, but he doesn't give up that easily. _**_  
_**

**Disclaimer:** Don't remind me. D:_ I don't own Naruto, all rights reserved to Masashi Kishimoto-sama.  
_

.

**Convince**

**.**

Convince _vb. tr._ /kənˈvɪns/: to make (someone) agree, understand, or realize the truth or validity of something; persuade

.

.

"Hinata-chan, please?"

The said person sighed.

Hearing his persuading plea and seeing that childish pout on his face _almost_ made her heart melt yet again, just like the other – every other – times.

But right now, she would make sure that she wouldn't fall for that.

Yes. She wouldn't fall for those bright, bright hopeful azure eyes, or for that cute helpless façade that he put on. Or even for that earnest smile that had tugged his lips and his whisker-marked cheeks. Oh, no – surely she would not. Strengthening her composure, she shook her head in refusal.

In an instant, Naruto's face turned downcast.

Guilt was rising slowly, but surely, in her heart. Still, the stubborn side of her declined the temptation of giving in to him – it was for his own good, too. "Naruto-kun… I can't."

The blonde-haired young man stared right into her white milky eyes, clasped her small hand in his own, and caressed her soft cheek with his calloused hand. "Hinata-chan…"

Oh, did he really think she would fall for that? She would _not_ –

"… Please?"

- give in, even with his face now only a few centimeters away from hers, making her heart jump and tingled when she stared back into his cerulean eyes. Even with his rough hand squeezing hers gently while he intertwined their fingers. Truly, most _certainly_ not. Certainly.

… _Or maybe?_

Her ever present blush grew deeper as his eyes gazed at her intently with a smile on his lips. The warmth he emanated was colliding into her, comforting the Hyuuga Heiress against her will.

_Don't falter. Don't. _Don't_._

"Naruto-kun," she said, in the gentlest yet sternest way she could pull. "It's not right. The Hokage's paperwork are the Hokage's very own duties, therefore I couldn't help you."

"But – "

"The Hokage isn't me, Naruto-kun." She smiled as she softly removed the hand on her cheek.

He pouted.

"But I _have_ to do them with you, Hinata. I won't do them without you."

She blinked as her eyes widened slightly. His simple words sent her cheeks flaming with dark hues of red, along with the sudden increase of her heart's beat. She sighed inwardly - how did he manage to know her all too well that he knew just the right things to say?

"A-And why would that be?" she asked.

The Hokage's smile broadened as he cupped the girl's cheeks.

"You see," he rested his forehead against her, staring into the pale, white pearly orbs, "because me without you… is just like ramen without noodle."

He grinned at her darkening blush.

And by that, they spent the afternoon working on the paperwork together, with Naruto stealing kisses from her cheeks every now and then as he laughed at her blushing visage a few times.

Oh, he was _mean_.

Hinata gasped slightly when she felt a pair of arms embraced her from behind, as the Rokudaime rested his chin on her shoulder. There they were, in the messily arranged Hokage's Office, sitting on the floor amongst the uncountable piles of papers.

_Well,_ she smiled; _it might not be so bad, after all._

_

* * *

_

=x=x=x=x=

They're inseparable. (:

I really like the scene - I think it's very sweet, yet a bit funny at the same time. It occurred to me in the middle of school; daydreaming turns out to have its own perks, too. ;)

Feel free to tell me about the story! I'd love to know any opinion that you have in mind. :D

Thank you!

=x=x=x=x=


End file.
